The dragon blood
by The dragon girl 27
Summary: One change can make all the diffrence


**_Authors note_**

 ** _Ok did i spell that wrong? Whatever so in my previous part you said you wanted part 2. ... so here you go. By the way my responce to all the comments... you know why the spelling and grammar sucked? Because I suck at writing spelling and grammar especially if it doesn't have a dragon in it. I mean my brain is basically 70% video games 20% dragons 9% drawing and 1% anything else._**

 ** _Also because part 1 sucked I'm just combining it and deleting the old one and improving it_**

 ** _But because your here for the FanFiction well here you go:_**

Roy couldn't fall asleep. The night seemed normal yet he felt uneasy about it. His head jerked up he heard the noise of a small knife being pulled from a sheath outside. He got up from his bed to poke outside the tent to see what it was. Right at that moment he saw an unfimialiar figure with a silver blade. He looked up before darting away leaving no trace.

They definitely were not someone from his army, who would possibly be up at this hour- he froze in fear realizing that this was probably an assasin sent to kill him. Someone wanted his head and put up a good price for it. Roy retracted into his tent eyes struck with fear.

He held his hand and gently pressed on his neck. He imagined what horrible things might happen to him. He realized it must be Zepheil after him. His mind wandered, he thought about his head being cut off at knight and presented to Zepheil. The thought made him cringe.

He had to track him down, this was the fourth time someone tried to kill him in his sleep. He changed into normal clothes and put on his armor. He grabbed a spare sword that he could use and his sachel. "Might as well find out who it was" he muttered to himself.

He walked ahead by himself trying not to wake anyone up. He could easily tell what would happen if he was caught. He crept by each tent, being especially careful around the most alert people. He could easily see himself being caught by someone like sue or chad. He almost passed everything until he tripped on a sword someone left in the camp on the floor.

He fell face first crashed into Lilinas tent. "Great of all people to wake up" he said to himself. He waited for almost a minute frozen there. He was suprized there was no response. He got up and peaked in, praying that she would not catch him. He could imagine what she might assume if she saw him. To his suprize the young mage was still somehow asleep. Roy walked away slowly before finally exiting the camp. He burst into a run the moment it was out of sight. He ran in the open field surrounded by forest for a while trying to find the man.

He heard a rusleing in a nearby bush he peaked at it, sword at the ready, he just needed to land this strike. The same assasin leaped upward and landed behind Roy. Before Roy had time to react he grabbed his arm and held it tightly behind his back. He brought out a knife inches away from his neck. The young lords eyes were struck with fear from the silver tip slowly moving twords his fragile throat

A group of bandits came out of their hiding spots in the nearby forest. Roy tried to count them but he already was an inch from death and the knife was enough to focus on for now. One of them walked up axe in his hand.

"Well well" he started "look at what found here" he smirked at the young boy. Roys eyes were narrowing as the assasins knife started to touch his neck. The bandit turned to the assasin and spoke again "I'll give you your promised pay once we deal with the boy" he turned back at Roy "yer gunna do what we say or we'll just take the head who needs the body anyway". The phrase struck Roy with the reality of what was happening. If he made one wrong move his life was over.

Roy was trying to free his arm from the assasins grip but it was to strong. The leader was walking around him making sure he caught the real Roy of Phere and not someone just pretending to be him. Then he felt a flame pass by the heat blew past his face but forced the assasin to let go. Roy jerked his head up suprized to see the young beautiful mage Lilina was right there fire tome in han.

Roy opened his mouth to question before Lilina immediately responded "you really thought I didn't wake up". Roy blushed a little "I-I-I guess I thought you were asleep" he grabbed his sword and got in a fighting position. "No time to talk now, first we have to take care of these bandits" he yelled.

The assasin got up and ran at Roy with his knife Roy doged to the side and took the opening and snuck up behind to impale him through the back. The assasin coughed up blood before collapseing the moment Roy removed his sword from his body.

An axe swung down from above before Roy blocked the blow with his sword. He let out a swing to slice of the bandits arm. Another axe swung from behind, Roy spun around and slashed the man in the gut before slicing off his head.

Right before he could attack another bandits he heard Lilinas high pitched scream. "Lilina!" He shouted out. Right there he saw the bandits leader holding Lilina as as a hostage. Roy ran up to attack before suddenly stopping once he heard the bandit talking. "Don't move kid" he threatened, Roy flinched at those words "drop your sword" he said as he raised his axe to Lilinas neck "or the girl is going down with you" Roy hesitated thoughts burtst through his mind would he just kill her anyway or would doing this save her.

Roy sighed "fine... but only if you don't hurt Lilina" he said" There was a clang of Roys sword hitting the ground Lilina gasped at the scene. He usealy would stand strong when enemies tried to talk it out. Than again the bandits did play dirty by using a hostage. The leader only slightly lowered his axe "good boy" he grunted ... "GRAB HIM TO"

Bandits from all sides grabbed onto Roy before he had time to react. The leader came up to him "you saved your precious girl friend" he said as he raised his axe high in the air "but I never said i spare yours.

Lilina was screaming as two of the bandits grabbed her and tried to put her in a cage. "Stop struggling you kid were going to have lots of fun with you once we get back" one of the bandits laughed. Roy was there he couldn't help Lilina from the bandits. Lilina kept screaming "ROOOOOY ROOOOOOOOY PLEASE HELP-" a bandit slapped her face "PLEASE ROY HELP ME" her screaming seemed to fill Roys heart with an ice cold rage. He felt his entire existence changing

The axe came down but it shattered instantly from a storm of ice surrounding Roys entire body. He screamed at them "YOU DIRTY LITTLE RGGHHHH YOU WILL RRRRROGRH YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS RHHHAAAAORGGGGG" his screams kept drowning into roars.

He felt his teeth turn into razor sharp fangs and his nails sharpen into claws. He felt his front half being weighed down, his body forced onto all fours as his body became covered in scales. His entire existence changed form until he was almost three times his size. The storm that surroned him cleared and he emerged as a giant ice dragon.

The bandits panicked as the magestic beast stood high above them. Roy roared at the bandits trying to get Lilina in the cage, both instantly ran away. He felt a cold force come out of his mouth before a beam of ice shot out of it. The ice formed wall around Lilina ensuring her safety.

Most the bandits were fleeing, Roy caught up to a group and whipped them with one tail swipe. The horrible sound of human bones shattering filled the area giving Roy an even more intimateing appearance. Roy couldn't control himself in this form slowly just relying on instinct.

The other group of bandits trying to flee to the forest couldn't escape Roys rage. An ice beam instantly froze all of them in place. Roy left all them to slowly freeze to death. None of the others attempted to escape in fear of the monster in their path. Yet they wouldn't attack him, they just stood there. Roy was about to charge when he felt a shock pain flowing up from his arm.

There was a man with a wyrmslayer pushing the blade deep into his skin. Roy yelped out in pain as it sunk in deeper. He needed to escape this, without thinking, grabbed the man in his jaws and bit down. The horrible screaming filled the area. He tossed him in the air before catching him in his jaws and swallowing him whole. His mouth filled with blood yet not his own, but rather the blood of his enemies.

He pulled the wyrmslayer out of his skin and threw it far as he could. At this point Roy had no control over his own body. He killed left and right without hesitation until there was only one left, The leader of the bandits.

He backed away from Roys intense stare. Roy made a wall of ice behind him preventing his escape. The young dragon didn't want to give him a quick death. He put his claw down and started pushing down on his chest. He started struggling, gasping for air. "Cmon kid I'll give you anything you want just don't kill me" he squeeled. Roy only pushed down harder. "Kid I'll never steal again I'll-" there was a sound of his rib cage breaking as Roy pushed with all his weight.

There was only one living human left on the feild, Lilina. Roy roared at the sky as triumph before swinging his head back down to shatter the ice wall protecting Lilina. Lilina hesitated before moving twords the great dragon. She extended her arms and hugged the great beasts head.

Roys eyes drifted closed he seemed to have control over himself again. He felt a sense of calmness as he transformed back again, the blizzard concealing the entire process. Once the storm broke Lilina realized she was still hugging Roy. She jolted back blushing and embarrassed. The young boy got up before instantly collapseing after trying to balance as a human. "Li-Lilina" he whispered. Lilina let him lean on her shoulder as they walked back to camp.

The walk back to the camp was painful. Roy exaughsted all his energy trying to keep control of his dragon form. Humans always seek power yet when power reaches limits they can't contain it. He knew that yet he let anger control him.

Lilina was dragging him at this point. Roy had no energy left he felt a shock before fainting of exaughtion. Lilina panicked at her fallen friend...

What if a bandit escaped his rage, they could easily suprize attack them. Lilina wondered what they would do to him. Having a royal already could sell for a good price but if someone knew he also had dragon blood who knows what price would be on his head. Just the thought made her shiver.

She had to concentrate on her current situation right now, she grabbed her heal staff and held it to his head. The blue crystal started to glow and a blue light flew out at him. His wounds closed and he woke up again. The young noble looked around confused. He saw Lilina then looked back at the ice walls he made on his rampage. Lilina held her hand out "cmon I'll help you up" her soft voice calmed Roys mind. This was it, his one true secret was revealed.

He slapped her hand away and tried running in the opposite direction before tripping over a one of the bandits axes. Lilina ran up "Roy what was that about?"

"Leave me alone" he yelled "don't you want me dead now that you know my secret" he was trying to hold back tears.

"Roy I-" Lilina started "I don't care if you have dragon blood all that matters is that I-" she started blushing "as long your yourself ... your Roy of Phere ... and I love-"

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY LOVE A MONSTER LIKE ME" Roy interrupted "DONT YOU SEE THAT IM A MERYLESS MONSTER" he yelled at pointed at the corpses left on the field. His eyes started filling with tears he tried his best to hide them.

Lilina tried to put a hand on his face before he turned around and slapped her hand away.

"Roy we don't care if-"

Roy looked back at her and sighed

"What happens if I lose control again what if I have more than enough power to destroy humanity" he looked at his hand "the only true harm can be done by legendary weapons and we only own a few of them and if I lose myself to rage I would kill those who use them first"

Lilina tryied reasoning "Roy please don't worry I swear I will be with you till the very end-"

"SO I CAN OUTLIVE YOU BY THOUSANDS OF YEARS" Roy was yelling "DRAGON AND HUMAN WILL NEVER LIVE TOGETHER IF WE ARE EVER FRIENDS WITH HUMANS THEY WILL DIE THOUSANDS OF YEARS BEFORE WE EVEN LOOK LIKE WE AGED A YEAR"

"Roy your existence is proof that dragon kind and human can coexist"

"NO" Roy shouted

"I'm done talking to humans you clearly can't understand" his tone less was ferocious yet seemed more sereous than before.

Roy ran out into the forest with no weapon just a dragon stone. It was all he needed he couldn't let anyone find out his heritage as if hiding his brand on his forehead wasn't stressful enough.

He took his dragonstone from his pack and sat down holding the small blue crystal tightly in his hand. "I'm sorry mother" he whispered to himself "I- I couldn't keep my promise". He started crying again, his once confident eyes now full of sorrow. "What happens now... will they still accept me as their leader... will Phere still accept me as the marquees". He started to fidget with the stone, he could see his reflection in the crystal then he looked at the stars. "Will the humans ever think of me as more than a monster." He got up again and started walking deeper in the forest. Each footstep felt like one step further from human kind.

The moon was still high up, in addition to the amount of energy transformation took he felt very sleepy from the entire day before. He decided to just rest out here he knew there had to be some witnesses or survivors from his rampage, it was only a matter of time before everyone would want him dead. He curled up on the ground, holding the dragonstone to his cheast just in case.

He woke up about an hour later. The dragon stone forced him awake. He knew how this worked, it already happened twice. His dragon senses trapped in the stone forced him awake to warn him of danger. He heard at least two men talking in the trees. He was ready for the suprize attack. Two of the survivors brought down their axes. Roy rolled to the side and they both crashed in the ground dropping their weapons. Roy kicked one of the axes away and grabbed the other. The two bandits froze in front of him, fear in their eyes. "If you want to live your never telling anyone what happened or I will find you" he said softly almost a whisper. He was to tired to kill them but the glowing stone was all he needed to scare them.

The two fled from him. Roy looked at the sky this was the fear humans felt around him. He dropped the axe about to continue before another group of the remaining bandits came from behind and pinned him to the ground. He didn't bother struggle. He was still tired from his other battle and he just woke up.

They chained his hands behind his back and one looked at him with a wide Creepy grin. "We can use this one as a good barging tool, get those "legendary weapons" they have and give em to the boss" Roy sighed at the thought that they actually thought they stood a chance.

He trying transforming before realizing they had a wyrmslayer at ready the blade struck fear in his eyes he had to listen or they definitely would kill him. He just hoped one thing that Lilina would not be harmed but he knew better than to hope, nothing went right in his life.

They walked to a big group of bandits with horses and everything. These must be more than just a pack of bandits, Roy realized they were probably from a much bigger group. They kicked him into a cage, laughing at the young noble while kicking him in the gut. One of them bent down looking at him straight in the eyes. "Heh imagine what they'll think after seeing you" he said with a creepy smile. He punched the helpless Roy in the face, his headband slipped slightly to the side, barley revealing his brand. "Oh so this is where the scarwy drawgons mark is" one of the bandits yelled. It was followed by the laughter of the others. "You can't do anything to us kid" one of them teased while holding out Roys dragon stone "not when we got this" he said before putting it away. One thing was true, Roy was helpless just lying there defenseless.

Some of the bandits went on the horses pulling them the others stayed in the big cage with Roy constantly kicking and taunting him. Roy was extremely tired and after all the bandits started getting board and sleeping he finally drifted asleep while his entire body was in pain.

The next morning he woke up with a stomp to the face. "Wake up and shut your trap" one of them yelled "we have to be ready for battle " Roy stared up "w-what do you mean" the bandit looked at him "were using you as a hostage" he laughed at him before grabbing him. The bandits ran up and were about to suprize attack the camp. Roy didn't bother struggle, only imagining the torment he go through. He at least still had his headband blocking his brand. He didn't see the start only later was he pulled up with a sword held at his neck. "YOU LOT WANNA KEEP FIGHTING US CUZ WE CAN END YOUR LEADER RIGHT HERE" yelled the bandits. "Heh" he whispered to Roy "and they say YOUR the famous Elroy yet you can't even beat a bandit". Roy filled with rage he couldn't fight back anymore he just had to calm down. He could barely hear what was going on until he saw Marcus giving gold to the thieves. Roy wanted to yell that they were liars and cowards but he couldn't without getting his head sliced off.

Lilina snuck from behind with a fire tome in her hand. She let the fire out and hit the bandit holding Roy. Roy instantly collapsed, still to beaten to support his weight. "Lilina" he could barely talk through all his pain "they have m-my dragon s-stone" he was able to whisper. He tryied getting up but kept falling back down until Lilina came running back.

"Roy" she said softly "I found it" she gave him back his stone and with it some of his strength. Roy slipped the stone in his poket and felt a little bit of strength return. He grabbed the sword off the ground and held it out. He was barley able to swing his sword properly but he had the stone which was enough to scare most the bandits, the one time he was glad someone knew his secret.

The fighting finally ended and at that moment Roy collapsed into Lilinas arms. "The heal staff" he said quietly. "Uhhh right" Lilina said as she grabbed it and held it out. Roy instantly looked less beat up, his scratches dissapering, his face looked a lot less pained. He got up and returned to the camp not telling anyone the true story of what happened.

The night was dark and Roy walking outside walking along the fields. They were going to continue marching tomorrow fininaly leaving this place. He flopped onto the grass and looked at the stars. They reminded him of his mother. The sparkles shone just like her eyes... if only she we're here he thought. She would know what to do she- Roy noticed he was crying. He missed his family so much his mother gone his father slowly dieing he couldn't do anything about any of it and-.

He heard a voice followed with footsteps "Elroy" the voice was Lilinas "ELROY" Lilina found him lieing on the grass teary eyes. She bent down and whispered to him "What's wrong roy" she asked. Her calm voice soothed Roy. "Uhhh..." Roy sat up and blushed "n-nothing really" he studdered. "You were going to leave again were you". Roy was to embarrassed to admit she was half right he did want to leave. "Listen Roy" she said quietly "we still want you here and... I - I - I still want you here" she managed to say. Roy turned around. "I uhh" she wrapped her arms around Roys neck and pulled his head into hers, kissing him. Roy blushed at what just happened, he always thought he would move first yet here he was right now. The few seconds of contact felt like an eternity to them before separateing. Roy stared at the young mage, so beautiful so kind. "Can you forgive me..." Roy said "for what I could possibly do if I lose control again...". Lilina looked up startled, I-I wouldn't blame you for anything" she said softly "we can do this together" she said. She ran back to her tent and went inside. Roy peaked in, he knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't help himself after what happened. He could hear her. "I I did it I thought he- that he never would understand I". "I love you to Lilina" Roy said while walking away to his own tent. He had to stay now, how could he not have realized his love for her until now and-. Roy drifted asleep, dreaming of his mother.

 ** _.yay it sucked_**


End file.
